The invention relates to bedcoverings and particularly to blankets adapted for cooling a person disposed proximate to the blanket. The prior art includes apparatus having a very general similarity to the apparatus of the present invention. United States Patents showing such apparatus include: Kucher, U.S. Pat. No. 2,096,553; Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 2,512,559; Gaugler, U.S. Pat. No. 2,104,587; and 2,093,834; and Kliesrath, U.S. Pat. No. 2,110,022. The apparatus in general has been relatively complex and often involves the requirement for large cylinders of compressed gases or vapor cycle refrigeration systems including condensors and evaporators. Such apparatus is not only expensive to purchase, but also expensive to maintain. The expense involved in purchase of such apparatus is particularly significant since for many the requirements for cooling exist only during a relatively short summer season. It will be understood that the apparatus in accordance with the invention will have application not only to various medical situations requiring cooling of the patient, but also to domestic uses where it will be desirable to place the blanket in accordance with the invention underneath the person to be cooled. It will be understood that the use in this latter manner will produce a substantial cooling of the individual disposed thereon without the necessity for cooling an entire room which would require the use of very expensive air conditioning apparatus as well as substantially greater energy than is necessary to freeze the relatively small quantity of ice required in accordance with the invention.
It is a primary object of the invention to provide a blanket for cooling an individual disposed proximate thereto which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and requires a minimum of maintenance and which is safe for the individual using the apparatus.